


A Slow Dance In Winter

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yugioh Advent 2018 [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys in dresses, Crossdressing, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Social Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, yugioh advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yugi has never been good with crowds, he's been even less good with parties, and when it came to enormously fancy parties all centered around him? No, just.... noBut if he's learned anything over the years, it's this: when in doubt, turn to Atem





	A Slow Dance In Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of Yugioh Advent- "Elegant"

Admittedly, in all of the things that Yugi had to do and go through as a game designer, this was the one thing he really, truly hated

He had never been the best with large social gatherings, least of all parties, but this one was causing him a particularly large dose of anxiety

The party for his new game release was black-tie in the way that Kaiba Corp was a gaming company- technically true, but a _vast_ understatement all the same

Yugi couldn't remember ever being to a party this fancy and exclusive and he was certainly nervous about it, what if he did something wrong?

What if he made an embarrassment of himself?

What if his game flopped?

Even worse though weren't the "What if"s, but the certainties

Yugi didn't know how to dance, and though Seto hadn't explicitly said that this party would have dancing, he had a sneaking suspicion that it would, he had seen much smaller black-tie parties that did, he had seen much more business like occasions that did too, a new exhibit opening at the museum for example

He wasn't sure if Kaiba would tell him that he, essentially, would _have_ to dance or not, but ...

"Aibou?"

Jerking his head up, he immediately turned his attention to the stairs where his lover currently was, and felt his mouth go dry, his heart pound faster, clearly awe-struck as he stared up at the beautifull pharaoh standing before him

Atem was dressed simply, in a sleeveless floor-length gown, all black, with a lace top and a bow around the waist, his earrings were little tear-drop garnets and the only other jewlry he wore were a silver bracelet on one wrist, a watch on the other, and a couple of rings

Even his shoes were beautifull, small black heels, open-toed with ribbons around the ankles

Yugi was staring- he _knew_ that he was staring, but he couldn't help himself, he felt himself falling in love with his partner all over again and suddenly all of the worries he had had about this night, all of his concerns, just... sank into his stomach, no longer relevant, no longer needed, his focus was entirely on Atem now

"Y-You.... you're...."

"Beautifull" just wasn't a strong enough word, it was like calling a god "strong" or.... or calling Seto Kaiba "rich", again, technically true but an extreme understatement....

"Aibou...? Are you alright?"

"Oh Atem, you're just ... so gorgeous..... but you're going to _freeze_ ,"

It was December after all, and Yugi was no stranger to the cold weather, he was dressed in a suit, but he knew he was going to have to wear a heavy coat until they got inside the building

"I'll be fine," he shrugged back easily, a small, adoring smile on his face as he finished walking down the stairs and approached his beloved, wrapping his arms around Yugi's shoulders and leaning down to give him a sweet, adoring kiss

"No... no that isn't good enough, you're not going anywhere without a coat _and_ some sort of jacket to wear with that,"

Atem pouted, and suddenly things were normal again and all of Yugi's worries about tonight were gone- atleast for the moment

"But Yugi-"

"No, you're going to wear something that will give you a little warmth,"

The two were quiet for a moment, apparently at a standstill, before his taller lover heaved a sigh and hung his head

"As you wish, my darling,"

Every now and then, Yugi really enjoyed just how much Atem was wrapped around his little finger, it was nothing he would ever dare to exploit, but sometimes it really came in handy

Yugi slowly took a step back, taking his lover's hands and giving them both a squeeze, staring at his beloved for a long moment before glancing to the side, out the window, at the snow that was slowly and steadily falling down against the glass....

"You know... maybe we should stay here, we'll tell Kaiba that I'm sick and can't make it or something,"

"Hm? Yugi.... that isn't like you, what's wrong? Why wouldn't you want to go to your party?" Atem asked in confusion

"I.... well... I guess I might be a little nervous," he confessed quietly, hanging his head with guilt

"Nervous? About what?"

"All of it.... I'm not good with large crowds, and ... I don't know how well my game will be received... and ... well.. I can't dance..."

"Yugi... you needn't worry about any of that," Atem promised with a gentle smile, cupping his beloved's face and leaning down to give him a slow, soft kiss, stroking his thumb against Yugi's cheek affectionately, eyes warm and loving

"I will be with you the entire time to help you with the crowds, and your game is going to be taken over _marvelously_ , you have my absolute certainty on that, as for dancing.... if you're worried about not being able to dance, then why don't you allow me to help you practice before we leave, hm?"

Now that was truly a surprise, Yugi's eyebrows raising in confusion as he stared up at his lover

"Since when can you dance?"

"Oh I learned as a pharaoh, I know the moves have changed since then but I'm sure I can adjust," he promised, giving his lover a soft kiss before heading over to where the stereo was, fiddling with it for a moment before stepping back and holding his hand out to the smaller duelist as "A Summer Place" began to play

Yugi was still for a moment, before a smile began to come over his face and he took his lover's hand, allowing the pharaoh to adjust their position and slowly begin leading them through a waltz

Or atleast... something loosely resembling a waltz

Atem definitely didn't know what he was doing, but that was ok, Yugi found that he was greatly enjoying the dance, even though his partner was a bit all over the road with it and they were mostly just moving around in circles

It was ok, Atem was warm and soft, he smelled faintly of cookies and he could hear his lover's heart beating beneath his ribs as the smaller gamer rested his head gently against his lover's chest, closing his eyes as he allowed his beloved to lead him across the living room floor

It was nice

It was messy and uncoordinated and a little bit of a disaster but... it was a nice disaster, and Yugi decided in that moment that as long as he and Atem felt good, as long as they were enjoying it, then he didn't care how well they may or may not be able to dance, it wasn't that important in the long run, what mattered was being there with his boyfreind on such an amazing occasion and getting to celebrate with him

Getting to experience a night like this with Atem, when not so long ago he had been certain that they never would be able to, when not so long ago he had been sure that he would never see his partner again, not alive anyway....

"Yugi? Are you alright?" the pharaoh asked quietly

Slowly, the game designer opened his eyes, a smile on his face as he stared up at his darling partner

"I'm perfect, Mou Hitori," he promised, hugging him a little bit closer and closing his eyes once again, content to enjoy this moment for as long as they could make it last

"I'm absolutely perfect,"


End file.
